Music Without Lyrics: A Liam Payne Fanfiction
by HarrietSupportsTheRacoonTheory
Summary: When Sephy has an accident, a new face comes to her rescue. Did she know then that he would turn out to be the love of her life. There may be a few stones in the road but where will the road take them?
1. Chapter 1

Liam Payne was just your typical teenage boy before the X factor. He had previously auditioned but had been sent home at judges houses. Any way to cut a long story short he was put in a band and got through to the finals, but got knocked out and came 3rd soon after Simon Cowell offered them a life changing record deal. Liam was now one of the 5 hottest boys in the country.

Sephy was your ordinary university student she loved lie-ins and ready meals but was not the laziest student ever. She was just about to graduate university and start her first real job at Jubilee House school. She had been there a few times for introductory sessions and had been a private music teacher there for the past year.

One day Sephy was driving home from a lecture. She was in the middle of nowhere as her house was outside of Cambridge. Suddenly her car stalled. She attempted to start it a few more times and failed. She grumbled and got out of the car and stepped into the constant drumming of rain onto her. She stumbled round to the bonnet of the car and saw it was smoking. She checked her phone but she had no signal. She pressed the bonnet tight shut and sat crossed legged on it- she was already wet enough anyway. By this time Sephy was so drain of energy. She stood up onto the roof of the car to try and gain signal.

In the distance a car was appearing. Sephy was now in a right state she had hair that had expanded in the wind and her make-up was all down her face. The car pulled up alongside Sephy's car, and someone got out. Sephy peered over to try and see who it was. It was Liam Payne from one direction. Sephy was so astounded about who it was that she forgot to steady herself on the car roof. A huge gust of wind came and Sephy was knocked from the roof of the car to the floor.

Liam rushed over to Sephy's side. She had started to shake with hypothermia. Liam realised this and thought about what to do. He had no signal and didn't know where the nearest hospital was. However, he did remember watching a film called Charlie St Cloud with one of his sisters. In the film a girl got hypothermia and Charlie opened her clothes and hugged her which saved her life. Liam decided this was what he had to do. He gently carried her into the back seat of his car and placed her down. He quickly pulled her clothes off her until she was in her under wear. He pulled off his shirt and pressed himself against her. Thank-goodness his windows were tinted dark because there was a sudden convoy of cars driving past.

She gasped and opened her eyes, she looked around and saw him looking down with a smile on his face.

Sephy POV

"Hi" Liam exclaimed.  
>"Hi" I replied, "What happened?" I asked.<br>"You caught hypothermia and fell off the roof of your car." He reached out and places his hand on my head caressing the bruise on her fore head. "I took you in her and made you warm - can you remember anything?"  
>"Well, I remember seeing you but that's it."<br>"Ahh, I better get you somewhere else then" he smiled.

He gave me a Jack Wills t-shirt to put took my car keys and handbag out of my car and locked it. He picked me up and picked me up and placed me in the front seat. He then walked round to the drivers seat. He put the key in the ignition and we started moving. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sephy POV:  
>I woke up from a deep sleep and I was lying on a hospital bed. I looked around and saw that he was gone. A nurse turned around and passed me a piece of paper. It read<p>

'Hi, I am really sorry for not waking you but I had to go to work. I put my number into your phone. I found a hospital on the Sat Nav. Text me when you're okay. From Liam.'

I was totally confused. Had Liam Payne just given me his number? The doctor came over to me and did a general check. It appeared I was all clear and I could go home.  
>I walked out of the hospital completely bemused. I kept looking down at the piece of paper in my hand. I crumpled it up and put in my back pocket. I got to the bus stop and the bus had just arrived. I got on and went and sat down near the back. I went to my phone and scrolled through my contacts. I figured Mum would want to know that I'd been in the hospital. I came across Liam's name just above the M section. I called Mum and told her what had happened. Like usual she was panicked and wanted me to come home.<p>

I decided to text Liam to thank him for taking me to the hospital.

To Liam, from Sephy:  
>Hi, it's Sephy from earlier. Thanks for taking me to the hospital. :),<p>

To Sephy, from Liam:  
>That's okay. So are you better? I guess you remember what happened? :D<p>

To Liam, from Sephy: Yeah, I'm a little tired though. I'm nearly home and I think all i need now is a hot bath and some food and i will be all good. :)  
>From Liam, to Sephy: I'm glad you're okay. You get some sleep. :)<p>

I did exactly as i said, I went home had a bath and some food. Then i wrapped myself up in my soft duvet covers and drifted into a deep sleep.

-  
>I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. I felt so much better. I didn't have my car so I couldn't get into uni today. I rolled over and looked at the time. It was definitely time to get up. I jumped into the shower and got dressed. I put on some brown chinos and a denim shirt. I sat down at my dressing table and started to brush my hair. My phone started to buzz and as I looked over at it I noticed that it was a text from Liam. The text said;<p>

To Sephy, from Liam- Hey, I thought that you might need someone to drive you to your car. Text me your address I will pick you up at 12 x

I quickly texted him my address then I saw it was 11.13 so I went downstairs to have a banana.

Liam POV

I pulled up at her house. She had a nice house that was small but pretty. I went up and knocked on the door. The door swung open to reveal Sephy bending down placing white converse on her feet. She stood up grabbed my hand and didn't say a word. She pulled me toward the car and got in laughing. Her Smile. I ran around to the other side of the car. I got in and we drove off. It was silence in the car. Not an awkward silence that is hard to break, but a silence that resembled people enjoying each other's company and not needing words to fill it. Sephy broke the silence, which caused me to draw my eyes from the road to look at her. Her eyes. "You do know where you are going, right?" i must have been hesitant with my answer as she quickly typed the road name into my SatNav.

When we got to the car Sephy opened the door and plonked herself in the drivers seat. It's nice to have you back Paul. I looked around and then noticed that she was stroking the steering wheel. Her hands.

"Paul, seriously? You call your car Paul?" I asked.  
>"Yes! Paul is my favourite name?" Sephy spoke excitedly.<p>

I looked down to my watch to check the time. 12:42, lunchtime.  
>"Sephy?"<br>"Yes Liam?"  
>"I was wondering whether you were hungry, urm I think our tour around small concert halls is near here and urm do you want to come and have lunch with me there?"<br>"Is that a date?"  
>"No, urm I,I..."<br>"Joke, yeah sure i'll go have lunch with you."


	3. Chapter 3

Sephy POV

Dear Diary  
>When i am around Liam i feel different. It's almost like when he is around i feel lighter, i don't need to hide and pretend to be someone i am not. I wonder what this feeling is. Whether its good or bad i don't know. I think it developed the other day when we went for lunch<p>

I followed him in his car to the venue. We pulled up into the carpark and immediately there was an uproar amongst the fans. Before i had a chance to take my keys out of the car 2 security men came up to me and gave me some instructions. These were to walk looking down in between the without talking or making eye contact with anyone. I did what they said and i got into the venue without any issues. i couldn't risk being recognised by any fans as this would put an end to the quiet normal life i have.

I waited inside the building for a while and assumed that Liam must be signing for the fans outside as i hadn't seen him enter the building. Liam finally entered the room and i turned around and let out a big sigh of relief. I had started to think that something had happened to him as i couldn't see him anywhere.

Liam took me into a different room. We got a sandwich and a drink from the mini fridge on the trolley. Liam led me to the back of the concert venue. We climbed up the many flights of stairs that took us to the back row. We started to eat our lunch whilst chatting casually. It was nice. I got that warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach and i couldn't help but smile. It was probably one of those cheesy smiles but who cares- you only live once right?

-The Sephs

Liam POV

We texted constantly for the next couple of weeks. After One Direction's mini tour we headed back to London to start rehearsals for a European tour that was to be held during the summer. Sephy and i met up a couple of times but I always had to make it quick as i had something else happening. Sephy, on the other hand didn't. Most of her friends had summer jobs to help pay off their student loans. Sephy was in a fortunate situation in which she had a job in London that she was due to start in September so didn't need to work for the summer. i was pleased that Sephy would be moving to London soon. it will mean that we can spend more time together, which will be good for us. We haven't seen each other in ages. The boys and i have got this weekend off as we haven't had a full day off in ages. i was thinking that i might invite Sephy to stay.  
>To Liam, from Sephy: Heyya, How are you? x<p>

To Sephy, from Liam: I'm good thanks! I was wondering... what are you doing this weekend because if you're then do you wanna come and stay at myne for the weekend? Xx

To Liam, from Sephy:Really? That would be great... What time shall i come- i'll have to book a train! Xx

To Sephy, from Liam: About 5ish on Friday? Xx See you then!

Sephy POV

Friday quickly came around i couldn't wait. i hadn't seen Liam in ages. All though we had kind of only just met each other Liam knew more about me than anyone ever had before. I had never really thought about opening up to anyone before, but with Liam it was just natural. it was easy. Simple. I was all ready to go to the train station. I decided to check my twitter mentions quickly. i seemed to have gained quite a few more followers. i scrolled through the mentions with lots of people i didn't know saying things about One Direction and a few people making pointless small talk. I didn't read them properly until i came across;

Real_Liam_Payne: TheSephs Don't forget your sleeping bag tonight! :)

Ahh that must be why i had more followers. i remembered that Liam once told me that he hardly ever tweeted first to fans because it caused a rivalry between fans. i just had to tweet back. I loved the fact that i got hundreds more followers because i got a tweet from a celebrity.

TheSephs:Real_Liam_Payne Don't you worry! I'm all sorted :D

Liam and i had recently agreed that we would not hide our relationship from the press. After all, it's not like there was anything to hide. As long as i didn't say anything to newspapers or magazines they couldn't reach me.


	4. Chapter 4

Sephy POV

I arrived at Liams about 5:15. I knocked on the door, it swung open and i immediately saw some brown curls bouncing up and down at me.

"Hi, i'm Harry"  
>"Hi, Sephy"<br>"So you're Liam's mysterious friend?"  
>"Yeah, urm i guess you could say that"<p>

At that moment Liam came up to the door. "Harry stop talking and let Sephy in." Harry turned around and walked down the hall. Liam opened the door wider and signaled for me to go into the house. I was extremely grateful that Liam had come to the door because conversation could have gotten very awkward with Harry.

We walked into the kitchen, Liam reached for my bag and placed it on a chair.

"So, how you been doing?" Liam asked me.  
>"Nothing much, just preparing for work in September so that I can have the rest of the summer without any work to do."<br>"So you're free all summer?"  
>"Yeah, pretty much"<p>

At that moment Zayn came through and told us that they were going to put the first film on. I didn't have trouble with the names of the boys as everyone I know knew who One Direction are. We walked through into a smaller room. It had sofa's that matched with the picture on the wall and curtains that matched with the cushions on the chairs. It was so different to the flats that I was used to. The others said hello to me but then the opening titles of the film came on and the room went silent, apart from the faint munching of popcorn that could be heard. I suppose it must be the one and only Niall Horan and his famous eating habits.

Liam POV

Why was I nervous? I had no reason to be. I was just inviting a friend to a sleep over. Nothing more, nothing less. I was glad when the opening sequence of the film started playing as I was afraid that I would say something stupid. I was sitting on the sofa with Sephy and she brought her legs up to rest upon mine. Wow, her skin looks so soft and bright… I lost my train of thought when Sephy glanced over at me and I immediately turned my head to avoid her noticing me starring. Starring, that's what I was doing. I could feel my cheeks slowly turning a strong crimson colour.

After the film had finished we decided to get some food. The boys did not know Sephy very well as they had only spoken to her briefly over Skype.  
>They started playing rapid fire questions whilst I ordered the Indian from the takeaway. They were all getting along fine. The questions definitely helped Niall, Zayn, Louis and Harry become more comfortable with Sephy.<p>

Niall POV

We were having a great time. Sephy was becoming louder by the minute. When the food came we decided to eat with some music on. We all sat around the kitchen table when Liam's ipod that was plugged into the docking station switched into a bit of 1D. I Want. We just laughed but left it on. We had all moved on when Harry burst out with

"Give you this, give you that  
>Blow a kiss, take it back<br>If I look inside your brain  
>I would find lots of things<br>Clothes, shoes, diamond rings  
>Stuff that's driving me insane"<p>

He carried on singing the next part and when it got near to the chorus the rest of us just looked at each other and though what the heck. We all immediately jumped up and started singing.

"I want, I want, I want, but that's crazy  
>I want, I want, I want, and that's not me<br>I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you"

We carried on to the rest of the song and it was really fun. We all jumped around. Even Liam, who is usually the serious one, relaxed and became just as mad as us! When it was over Sephy stood up and gave up a clap. She clearly enjoyed it.

Sephy POV

OMG, one direction just sung that song in front of me. I'm not a massive fan or anything but to have it sung in front of you is amazing. Liam's voice was so pure, but when they all sing together it is magical. This was going to be a great weekend, I could just tell. I decided to retire to bed early as I had been up quite early. I was laid in Liam's spare room, looking up at the ceiling wondering if this was real. Liam walked into the room and came and sat down on the side of my bed.

"I really enjoyed tonight- Thanks for coming" Liam whispered quietly.

He leaned over, kissed me on the cheek- lingering a little, and walked out shutting the door gently behind  
>him.<p>

Liam POV

I decided to go and see if she was okay. She had gone upstairs for bed, I stayed downstairs with the boys. Later, the boys decided that they were going to go home so that they could get some sleep for tomorrow night. I saw them out of the door and tip-toed up stairs.  
>I crept into the room to see if she was asleep. I sat upon her bed and said<p>

"I really enjoyed tonight- Thanks for coming"

I think I got caught up with the intensity of the moment because I bent down and kissed her on the cheek. What did I do that for?- I don't know. Anyway it felt good and I liked it. I hadn't felt like that in a long time. It made me feel like nothing else mattered, just there and then.  
>I went to my bedroom and sat on my bed and smiled. I just sat there and smiled. Nothing more, nothing less. Pure joy.<p> 


End file.
